


Your Spaceman Is Safe

by My_floaty_coaty_boy



Series: TAZ short fics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Balance Arc, Spoilers, magnus' afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_floaty_coaty_boy/pseuds/My_floaty_coaty_boy
Summary: Taako visits a friend.





	1. Your Spaceman is Safe part 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one shot, originally posted on tumblr. Spoilers for the last episodes of the balance arc.

We know that Taako, after everything, goes on an undead vaycay in Kravitz’s realm. He doesn’t like it there; it reminds him of the time in Wonderland, he and Magnus pulling away from the jaws of the rift, looking back and seeing the pit of tar consuming Kravitz and being unable to do anything about it. Losing so much in that place and still not feeling as bad as when he sees his boyfriend struggling against everything and getting nowhere.

So, in many years time, after both loss and joy and so much  _time_ has passed since the events between the Bureau of Balance and the Hunger, Kravitz is puzzled when Taako requests that Kravitz brings him to the Ethereal plane again. But he complies, assuming that Taako wishes to speak with his sister, who is still a Reaper with Barry.

However, when Taako greets Kravitz when the Reaper opens the portal between realms, he knows that Lup is not the reason Taako wants to go.

See, we know that when Magnus dies, Kravitz takes him to stay with Julia in the Etheral plane for as long as necessary. They have all the time they need to be together in the ways that they couldn’t when they were both alive. Magnus is grateful, but even with the love of his life, he misses his friends, his  _family_ , that traveled with him for so long. But Kravitz couldn’t promise forever.

So when the rift opens ahead of their home that Julia so  _lovingly_ built alone, Magnus fears that his days with Jules are over before he’s ready. Again.

And then he sees something, some _one_ , who he hasn’t seen in  _eons._ Someone who had stuck with him through centuries. Someone cloaked in witty sarcasm, someone who had saved him many times in battle, someone completely and uttery selfish and selfless all at once.

Taako smiles at him. “Hey, Caspar.” 

His voice is still completely ridiculous in a way that Magnus could never forget, and he forgets what he is doing because now he can hug one of his  _best friends_. Taako seems unprepared for this, but doesn’t object when Magnus picks him up. 

“OK, big guy, you can put me down, no need to make your wife worry, huh?” 

“Taako,” Magnus drops the elf to the ground lightly, stepping back and not even trying to hide the grin on his face, “Taako, I want you to meet her.”

Julia has heard the stories, of course. She knows who Taako is. Nothing could prepare her for the real deal though. 

Taako is friendly, flirty, brash, and, well, magical. He makes her laugh by regaling her with his side, (”The  _true s_ ide, sweetie, don’t trust everything Magsie says,”) of their story, looking pointedly at Magnus when he exposes embarrassing details like how hilarious Magnus really looked as a mannequin, or that cycle spent jumping out at people whenever he could. They have lunch together, the four of them. Taako cooks, naturally, making Kravitz help. Taako observes that Julia is fiery, funny, smart, and… _perfect_ for Magnus. The two chuckle over nothing, are constantly in sight of each other, are immovably in love.

And when Taako turns to Magnus and hesitates, Julia is patient. Taako seems to have trouble with his next words, but he says what he needs to. He tells Magnus that Merle is well, and misses him. He says that Carey and Killian have  _kids_ , now, and Taako is teaching them only the worst spells he knows. He’s quieter when he says that Carey still turns to look for you, sometimes, Mag. 

He spends the day with them, and when Kravitz puts a hand on Taako’s shoulder, he nods at the Reaper silently. 

Magnus draws Taako in for one last embrace, suprised when the wizard returns it. Taako whispers, “I’m glad you’re with someone so perfect for you, Magsie. I love her.”

Magnus grins again, huffing and blushing, all spluttery. “I-I know. Thanks, Taako.”

 

And when Taako goes back, he tells them all that their human friend is happy. He hugs Carey and tells her that her spaceman is safe.


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reaches his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a part 2, i guess??? tell me what you think

Taako tells the others about Magnus, and Julia, and their homely little set up on the outskirts of the Ethereal plane. He tells them that they are happy, but that doesn’t ease the pain of knowing you can never see your best friend again.

So, when it is finally time for Magnus and Julia to move on, because Kravitz can’t keep them here much longer, its been  _years_ , of course Taako arranges a huge party. He begs Kravitz to allow them all safe passage to and from the Ethereal plane, and of course, when has Kravitz ever been able to say no to his  _husband_.

So, armed with plates of food and magic buntings, Kravits smuggles our heroes in, with agreements to meet Lup and Barry there. 

Speaking of, the two reapers spend the morning distracting Magnus and Julia, luring them away from their cabin. 

This leaves time for the others to set up, and let it never be said that Taako can’t throw a party.

Fingerfood and enchanted drinks lay over ever surface in the kitchen. Much to his distaste, Carey makes a cake that he describes as ‘a mess worse than Barry’s fashion tastes’, but he takes it from her and puts it in the very centre of the counter. 

Magic buntings and balloons are floating from the ceiling, and the air around them seems…pinker.

Angus, ever the investigator, even after all these years, is completely fascinated by the plane. He’s already asked Kravitz every question he could think of, but seeing it after all this time is…amazing. And, a little bit scary. 

They wait for Lup and Barry to appear in the house, shushing them all quickly. The scene before Magnus and Julia rush in is one of joyful suspense. Killian and Carey are standing together, brushing shoulders and staring at the door. Carey is bouncing on her toes.

Angus is by the food, anxious to be able to begin eating. Avi is there too, determined to beat him to the tarts.

Lucretia and Davenport are near the back of the room, for now content to wait like adults for their long-lost friend to return. 

Merle is the only one sitting, excited, but using his grouchiness to ward people away from his chair. His. 

And then the door swings open, and Magnus rushed in. 

They all yell, “suprise!” And Magnus nearly dies again, of fright this time. Then he grins wider than ever and is drowned by an ecstatic Carey. They all fall about, catching up and having  _fun_ , in a way that they haven’t quite managed since losing their funniest human. 

And they of course all love Julia. And she loves them all too, especially Angus, with his soft voice and his inquisitive nature. She wonders, though she doesn’t say it, that if Magnus and herself had had children, if this is how they would have turned out. She likes to think so. 

They gorge themselves on Taako’s food and have maybe too many drinks, and somehow music starts playing and Taako dances ridiculously, pulling Lup up to join him in a routine that  _couldn’t_ have been practiced, surely. Avi throws marshmallows at Magnus, who catches about half. The ones he doesn’t catch end up in Angus’ hair. 

Merle and Magnus talk for  _hours_ _._ Magnus wants to know everything about Merle’s children, who are grown now and having their own adventures. Magnus finds Lucretia and Davenport and they talk about how Fantasy Costco is now selling small, ornamental wooden ducks, sourced right from a small shop in Raven’s Roost called  _Burnsides Carpentry_. The profits go to the preservation of the Voidfish, a charity Lucretia set up in Magnus’ honor. 

They spend  _hours_ together, laughing, crying, _talking_  about the days before Magnus was lost. 

But here, now, together, they don’t feel lost. They’ve found, re-found, the best thing in the world–World _s._

And when Magnus and Jules have to move on again, none of them are sad,  _really._ Or none of them show it They embrace and wish each other well, for they know they are happy, and Magnus and Julia are ready to be at peace, together.


End file.
